


Bad Habits

by AnotherStory



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStory/pseuds/AnotherStory
Summary: In which Lysithea is a bad influence on Lorenz. Can be read as platonic or romance if you squint.





	Bad Habits

"No one's around to care, you know," Lysithea mumbled around a mouthful of cake. "I can do what I want."

Lorenz stared at Lysithea with an expression slowly morphing between disgusted horror and morbid fascination. "A sin committed with no witnesses is still a sin," he hissed to her between clenched teeth, despite the fact that, as she had so casually declared, they were entirely alone in the common room.

Lysithea rolled her eyes. "Eating with my hands is not a sin, Lorenz. Don't be such a baby. This cake is too good to waste and I didn't have time to grab a fork! What did you expect?"

"I expected a young lady such as yourself would have the sense to act with proper manners!" He shivered as Lysithea responded by dragging her index finger through the icing on one side and licking it off.

"No," Lysithea replied simply. Then she continued, huffing, sucking the last of the buttercream away, "You're too uptight, Lorenz. I thought we were making process in getting the stick out of you-know-where. Surely even you can make an exception for something as divine as this cake!"

He snorted. "Hardly."

Lysithea gasped so deeply and with so much indignation that one would think Lorenz had insulted her family rather than a baked good.

Lorenz jerked when she shoved the platter in his direction.

"Try some," she commanded.

"What? No."

"Lorenz, you will never truly understand me unless you try this cake _right now_."

He bristled, turning up his nose with a proud sniff. "I would never. I have no fork."

She just arched an eyebrow.

It took him far longer to clue in to what she was hinting at than he would ever admit. His mouth opened, scandalized, but no words came out. He looks from the cake to her and back again. "...Please tell me you are not serious."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. But you need to try this cake."

He released a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh. "No, Lysithea."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Lorenz felt his resolve begin to crumble. For someone who so often insisted that she was not to be treated as a child, she certainly had perfected that big-eyed pouting face. "If," he muttered through clenched teeth, "If I do this, will you please at least try to be less impolite?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, now dig in, Gloucester."

Lorenz took a deep breath, struggling not to make a face. Then he delicated pressed two fingers into an untouched area of the cake. His nose wrinkled. It was moist- mushy, really, and he frowned at how hard it was not to drop the chunk of cake onto the surface of the table. As quickly as he could he practically threw the cake into his mouth and chewed. It was sweet, certainly delicious, and he made a surprised hum at how good it in fact was. He supposed he should have trusted Lysithea's judgement on such matters. He wouldn't lower himself as to lick the frosting off his fingertips like her, though. He had handkerchiefs for that.

Lysithea was grinning smugly at him. "Well? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"The cake is lovely, though I stand by the fact that eating with one's hands is a nasty habit."

Lysithea tilted her head. "So does that mean you don't want anymore? I can give you that whole side."

Lorenz hesitated, the last strand of his pride beginning to fray. "How dare you prey upon my sweet tooth like this."

"That's not an answer."

"Well...a-as long as no one is around, I suppose no one will know...right?"


End file.
